


Cummunications Specialist

by SquaredCircle



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaredCircle/pseuds/SquaredCircle
Summary: Ashley enlists Traynor's help in some R&R.





	Cummunications Specialist

Ashley reclined on her seat in the Starboard Observatory, the lights of the Serpent Nebula filling the viewport. She was distracted – not by the various reports scrolling through her omnitool’s news feed – but by the hard length of her cock, throbbing against her thigh. All the action at the Citadel today had her very pent up. She sighed, resisting the temptation to relieve herself. If Tali was to be believed, she had a much more satisfying experience in store for her.

As if on cue, the door panel behind her beeped, announcing a guest. She approved the entry and the communications specialist she’d noticed earlier entered. She stood from the couch, casually dismissing the specialist’s crisp salute.

“Spectre Williams, I’m Samantha Traynor”, the woman said, her received British accent making Ashley’s cock twitch once again. “I’m the communications specialist aboard the Normandy.” She fell silent as Ash appraised her. She was disciplined, but Ashley had noticed the slight upraise in her eyebrows when she noticed the obvious bulge in the Spectre’s uniform pants.

“What have you brought me, Specialist?”

“Field observations of new Reaper variants, ma’am. I’m to deliver them to the entire ground team. You’re my last stop this shift, ma’am.”

“Is that so? Thank you, Samantha. Can I call you that?” The smaller woman nodded, turning to go. “Not dismissed, Samantha. Stay where you are.”

“Ma’am?” The specialist’s breathing had quickened almost imperceptibly.

Ashley didn’t respond as she walked a slow circle around Traynor, drinking in every curve of her slight frame. “I got an interesting message from Tali’Zorah about you, Samantha.” The specialist blushed deeply, not meeting the Spectre’s eyes. “I liked what I saw. And I know you do too – I saw you checking me out when I arrived on the ship. So here’s what’s going to happen, Sam. You’re going to sit down on that couch, and I’m going to have a little fun. How’s that sound?” Traynor’s chest was heaving slightly, eyes downcast, but her arousal was obvious. She sat down without a word, staring meekly up at Ashley as the Spectre stood over her.

Ashley silently unclipped her belt and unzipped her pants, letting her tanned cock flop onto Traynor’s face. The woman’s lips parted in obvious desire, her eyes crossed as they tried to focus on the heavy length resting on her cheek.

“So big…” she whispered. She wasn’t wrong – Ashley took great pride in the size of her cock, and delighted in putting all nine inches to use as often as possible.

“Don’t touch it yet, Sam. I want you to take your top off. Slowly – put on a show for me.” Traynor obeyed, sensually working off each button before peeling her skin-tight uniform top away, exposing her creamy caramel skin. Her simple black bra was next, falling away to reveal two perfect boobs. Smaller than Ashley’s own, Traynor’s C-cup breasts were pert and perky, her nipples standing to attention already in the cool air of the observatory. “Good.”

Ashley moved her hips, dragging her cockhead down Sam’s face until it rested just at the woman’s lips. “Spit, please.” Samantha complied, spitting on the monster member and spreading it generously with her tongue. Ashley moaned like whore at the comm specialist’s expert ministrations – Tali and whoever else had certainly let her keep her skills sharp. But Ashley had different ideas for tonight. “Don’t suck it. That’s for another time.” She reprimanded sharply, roughly pulling Traynor’s head from her cock with a _pop_. At Traynor’s obvious confusion, she relented slightly. “Just relax” She breathed, slowly sliding a hand up and down her slick shaft. “Tali said you liked to watch. Don’t speak.” She placed a finger over Sam’s lips, the other still working her manhood.

This had been a favourite activity of hers during her SR-1 days. She had been popular among the female crew – by the time of Saren’s defeat, there wasn’t a one of them that she hadn’t fucked and glazed with her cum. She loved sex and being pleasured, but never came inside. Ash loved the sight of another woman covered in her cum – ass, stomach, face, chest, it didn’t matter.

And the face and chest in front of her now were divine. Traynor was obviously a proper sub, she was getting off on this as hard as Ash was. Sat forward on her hands, the smaller woman held her face just centimetres from Ash’s tip, struggle plain in her features as she visibly restrained herself from taking the purple head into her mouth. The fact that the brit was held back by nothing but her own obedience somehow made it even hotter and Ash moaned again, her cocktip leaking precum.

“Did Tali tell you about me, Sam? Somehow I don’t think she did.” Ash smirked, now fondling her balls and working her shaft with fast strokes. “Seems she has you trained pretty well though. Did she tell you about what we used to get up to on the SR-1?” Traynor shook her head, her eyes never leaving Ash’s manhood. “Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. But for now, I’m going to enjoy covering that pretty face with my cum. Something tells me that you’ll enjoy it too.”

Ashley groaned again, feeling herself reaching the point of no return. She felt the familiar churning in her swollen balls and her orgasm was on her before she knew it. “Here it comes!” She cried, pumping her cock furiously, her balls contracting and shooting thick spurts of girl-spunk all over Samantha’s face and into her open mouth.

“Don’t swallow!” The Spectre commanded. After what seemed like an eternity (but couldn’t really have been longer than thirty seconds), Ash’s hand slowed, leisurely pumping her length and sending the last few thick ropes of cum onto Sam’s perfect breasts. When she saw the specialist’s face, covered and dripping with her seed, she cried out and shot again, the last spurt landing in the lake that was Traynor’s open mouth, full to the brim with Ash’s spunk.

“Damn, you really didn’t swallow. I filled you up very nicely, didn’t I?” A low gurgle was her only response. “You can swallow now.” Ash watched in fascination as Traynor’s throat worked, slowly swallowing enough of her cum to allow her mouth to close. Another minute and Sam wordlessly opened her mouth, presenting her clean tongue for Ash’s inspection. Satisfied for now, Ash wiped off her cock on Sam’s uniform and tucked it away.

“Clean this up. See you around, Sam.” She said from the doorway. She turned, and the door hissed closed behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was good! This is the first work I've created and I'd love feedback on how to improve my writing style. The relationship between Tali and Ash is one that I hope to expand on later.


End file.
